Warriors Darkness
by Chunkykcb
Summary: Whitestar is on a journey, to find the four clans, while he is gone the twolegs are destroying his clan, but he has no idea. Darkness is everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

Warriors Darkness

By Chunkykcb

Chapter 1

_**It was a dark night**__._ A white tabby cat watched the setting sun. "It's beautiful." He murmured. He was journeying to moonstone, a big rock that dazzled like a star in the night, where his warrior ancestors would share dreams with him. He needed to know something. "Whitestar. We need to rest for a while; my apprentice is falling behind again." spoke a voice behind Whitestar. Whitestar stopped while his medicine cat, Rabbitfoot, checked his apprentice's injury. Dawnpaw had been hit by a monster a few moons ago and Rabbitfoot was still blaming himself for it. "I'm fine, really." Dawnpaw insisted. "Don't let me slow you down. Really it's alright." _Dawnpaw is just like her mentor. _Thought Whitestar. Whitestar is first in charge of Snowclan, the only remaining clan in the forest. The cats began on their journey again. The cats traveled up a hill and in the distance Whitestar could see a barn. He motioned the Rabbitfoot and Dawnpaw to follow he slowly checked around the big barn and spotted an entrance. The cats walked into the barn. A snarl from the other side of the barn showed Whitestar that he wasn't alone. "Are you back to steal more prey because this time I won't let you." hissed a cat from somewhere in the shadows. A white tom leaped out of the shadows landing swiftly on Whitestar's back. Whitestar rolled over and crushed the cat. Both cats were screeching and hissing at each other, trying to win the upper hand. The fight was interrupted by a rustling sound. All four cats looked at the entrance of the barn. A black cat stepped in and gave the four cats a bewildered look. He shook his head. "What are you doing Barley?" Barley rolled out from under Whitestar's back. "Chasing out these intruders" he mewed defensively. The black cat shook his head "These cats have a different scent, besides" he mewed "they fight like clan cats." _What! How does this cat know about the clans?_ The black cat turned to them "I am Ravenpaw. I used to live in Thunderclan." _No wonder _thought Whitestar. _He used to live in Thunderclan._ Barley, now realizing that he was wrong turned to the clan cats "I'm sorry. I thought that you were those mouse-brained cats that always come up here to steal." Barley's eyes were blazing with fury. "Why don't you stay the night?" Ravenpaw suggested. Whitestar nodded.

Whitestar looked around himself. He was in some dead forest. He was standing on a path that seemed to go on forever. _I wonder where this goes?_ Whitestar padded on through the forest. He looked around and studied the dark forest. Whitestar jumped at the sound of something moving not for off. He took off down the path. Whitestar jumped through a bush in his path. He blinked his eyes looking around at the clearing he was in. At the other end a large tabby was sitting alone. _Oh no I know him! I have to get out of here!_ Whitestar turned and ran down the path he had come from, but the tabby wasn't going to give up that easy. He gave chase running faster than even a Windclan cat could. The tom leaped at Whitestar and tackled him. " No!" Whitestar jolted awake. His fur went flat again. He looked around. In front of him were the sleeping bodies of Barley, Dawnpaw, Rabbitfoot and Ravenpaw. Whitestar scented the air and smelled another cat. He looked up to see a she-cat. "Finally you wake up, I've been tired of listening to you snore." said the she-cat not even bothering to look at Whitestar. Whitestar studied the this strange cat, she was a small tortoiseshell.He snarled at her. The tortoiseshell narrowed her eyes and jumped on him sinking her teeth into his neck. Whitestar rolled over and tried to crush the she-cat but she wouldn't let go. Whitestar tried to think but he didn't know what to do, Snowclan had never had to fight, he didn't need to anymore moves that would help him here. Whitestar knew the vicious she-cat would kill him. He waved his head around wildly. Whitestar noticed a glimmer somewhere in the shadows. He focused his eyes on the spot and realized with a horrible feeling that it was the spirit of the tabby from his dreams. "Dig your claws into her back and fling her off." the cat directed. Whitestar did as he was told. The tortoiseshell flew through the air and landed with a thud. "Now, rake your claws down her exposed belly." Whitestar dug his claws into the cats soft flesh and she let out a yowl. She jumped up and raced from the barn. Whitestar turned around to face the tabby but he had vanished. Whitestar shrugged. His neck and the bite marks were gone, but Whitestar was too tired to notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**"You're sure it was Tigerstar?"**_ Ravenpaw asked. "Yes for sure I saw him in the forest as a young cat when I was a rouge," Whitestar meowed. _What did Tigerstar do to Ravenpaw that worries him so much? _Ravenpaw looked Whitestar in the eyes. "That was the cat that drove me from Thunderclan." he said in a quiet tone. _What an evil cat! _Thought Whitestar_. _Rabbitfoot walked up to the two talking cats. "Thank you for the hospitality but it's time for us to leave." Ravenpaw looked at the four cats who had been his guests. "Very well good luck at moonstone." The three cats nodded their heads in thanks for the shelter the barn cats had given them and continued.

_Wow it's beautiful in here! _The four Snowclan cats were standing in front of the gleaming moonstone. "Well" meowed Whitestar to the other cats "Here goes nothing." With this he walked up to the colorful rock and touched his nose to it. Whitestar immediately fell asleep. When he opened his eyes he was back at camp. "Starclan?" he whispered. Whitestar was anxious to speak with them. "Yes?" came a voice from behind Whitestar. He turned around and found himself staring at a white she-cat. _Mother! _"Son. I know why you are here." She took a big breath "You are right this is the time to visit the other clans" her voice suddenly seemed like that of many cats "Four will journey, three will come back, and the life of the eight clans will be changed forever." _What does she mean?! _Before Whitestar could say anything his mother faded.

Whitestar woke up. He looked around. _Where am I? _Whitestar looked around starting to panic, but then he remembered that he was at moonstone. But w_here are the others?_ The smell of fresh-kill suddenly flooded into Whitestar's nose. A second later Dawnpaw and Rabbitfoot came into the cave their mouths full of prey. Whitestar licked his lips and ate until he was full. When the cats were done Whitestar started to discuss his plans for the day. "We shall travel until we can't go on without a rest." So without a complaint the cats started their journey again. Outside the cave the cats climbed down. When they reached the bottom Whitestar checked to make sure everyone was alright. Rabbitfoot and Dawnpaw nodded. So Whitestar continued past a twoleg nest. On the other side of the twoleg nest was a thunderpath. Dawnpaw started to shake. She hid behind her mentor's back. "Isn't there another way across?" she asked. "I'm sorry but this the only way across." Rabbitfoot gave Dawnpaw a sympathetic look. "You'll be fine. Just stay next to me." Dawnpaw nodded looking a little more confident. Whitestar listened. He heard a rumble. As soon as the rumble stopped Whitestar called out. "Now!" The cats darted onto the thunderpath. Dawnpaw's heart was racing. The thunderpath started to shake. Whitestar and Rabbitfoot were at the other side, but not Dawnpaw. She was frozen with fear in the middle of the thunderpath. Rabbitfoot raced onto the hot black surface. "Duck!" He called. Dawnpaw obeyed and the monster missed her. Dawnpaw sat up and looked around. "Rabbitfoot?" she called softly. "In here" moaned Rabbitfoot from a thorn bush. "I dove out of the way and landed in this bush." Dawnpaw let out a _meow _of laughter. Rabbitfoot ripped free of the bush, ripping some of his fur off. Dawnpaw was about to ask if he needed anything for it but Rabbitfoot seemed to read her mind. "I'll be fine. I'm not even bleeding." As if to prove it he showed her that there were no cuts. "We're going to spend the night here." announced Whitestar. "By the thunderpath?" asked Dawnpaw. "We can go a little further." So three cats got up and started padding silently forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Get out of my territory!" hissed a black she-cat at a twoleg. "Shadowpelt they're not leaving!" warned another cat. "We have to hold them off from our camp until my mate returns!" insisted Shadowpelt. "What if Whitestar never returns?" asked another cat. "He will." hissed Shadowpelt. "The twolegs have almost reached the opening!" called a cat from outside. All the cats unsheathed there claws. "Take the back entrance out if we can't stop them. Everyone meet at where the boundaries meet." The cats nodded in agreement. A cat raced into the camp. "They're right behind me!" he called out. All the cats were staring at the tunnel that lead to the camp. The twolegs seemed to come from nowhere. There were many of them. Shadowpelt watched helplessly as her cats were taken prisoner by the twolegs. "Retreat!" she called and the cats rushed out the exit. Shadowpelt was sprinting as fast as she could. The Snowclan cats raced past there territory knowing it might be the last time the would see it. At the end of their territory was a big clearing, it used to be called four trees but know that the big oaks had been cut down it had no name. The cats fell over out of breath. _How could I have let this happen? I'm deputy. _"What are we going to do now?" called out some cat. "We shall sleep here. Hunt at night." The cats looked at one another nervously. "We just need to keep alive until Whitestar gets back with reinforcements." All the cats in the clearing were too tired to hunt, and besides there bellies were full. For now anyway.

...

Whitestar woke up. He looked around and noticed Rabbitfoot awake too. "Rabbitfoot" whispered Whitestar. Rabbitfoot looked up. Whitestar motioned for him to come over. Rabbitfoot quietly got up and padded over. "Yes," Rabbitfoot asked "I need to talk to you about my dream I had at moonstone," Whitestar said nervously. Rabbitfoot nodded. "Well I saw my mother and she wanted to talk to me. She said, 'Four will journey, three will come back and the life of the eight clans will be changed forever.' I don't understand. There is only three of us." Rabbitfoot opened his mouth to speak but a loud thud from behind interrupted him. Whitestar and Rabbitfoot spun around. There was a ginger cat laying in the dirt. "You really stink at hiding your scent. I knew you were there the whole time." Whitestar was speaking. "Well at least I tried" muttered the cat. "You were spying on us weren't you?" Whitestar's fur stood up. _Who does this cat think he is?! _"Yes I was spying on you. I was wondering if you'd let me join you?" said the ginger tom. "Join us!? You've been listening to us for who knows how long. You'll be lucky if we don't chase you off for what you've done!" Rabbitfoot was infuriated. "Actually, I think that we should allow him to come. It would be great to have another cat who could hunt and fight with us." It was Whitestar speaking. "Have you gone insane we " asked Rabbitfoot. "Trust me." Whitestar spoke with a confident tone Rabbitfoot stared at his leader. _Why? _He thought. "Awesome," said the cat jumping up. "Oh and by the way, you should probably know my name is Blaze." Whitestar nodded. There was a soft rustling and the cats turned their heads to Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw gently opened her eyes. She jumped up suddenly alert and suspicious. "Who is he?" she asked Whitestar. "He's Blaze. He is going to join us on the journey." Dawnpaw's looked a little confused "Alright." she said slowly. "Well" said Whitestar standing up. "We should really get going." Blaze straightened up. "Right now?" asked Blaze. Whitestar couldn't help but suppress a _meow _of laughter. "I thought you were dying to go with us?" Blaze stared down at his paws. "Yes I guess." He muttered. "Well then," said Whitestar standing up and stretching his paws "we need to leave as soon as possible." Dawnpaw stood up and stretched her paws. "Which way?" she asked. Whitestar gazed out into the unknown territory. "I heard that the clans followed the setting sun, which means that way." Whitestar pointed with his tail towards the mountains that lay ahead. Blaze nodded a solemn look on his face. _Well at least he is serious now. _Rabbitfoot padded a little further ahead scenting the air. "Not much prey." he commented. "It's alright." Whitestar shrugged. "We'll eat later." Blaze stared at Whitestar his mouth gapping. "I can't eat!?" Whitestar sighed. "You need to get used to not having a full belly." Blaze nodded, but Whitestar knew that he had never experienced _real_ starvation. He sighed softly. "What have I gotten myself into?" Whitestar murmured to himself. "Are we going to sit here all day or are we going to head into the mountains," Rabbitfoot's impatient meow interrupted Whitestar's thoughts. "Of course." Whitestar raced through the shrubs. Rabbitfoot sighed and followed him. "Come on," Dawnpaw urged. "If you say so," Blaze meowed hesitantly.

The skin on Dawnpaw's paws ripped as she raced through the thorn bushes where she had seen Whitestar come through. She scented the air, but there was no scent. "What!? They where just here, I saw them," Dawnpaw meowed. "Always expect a surprise attack," rumbled a voice from behind her. Dawnpaw spun around just in time to see Whitestar throw himself onto her. "Finally I got you," Whitestar purred. Dawnpaw shook Whitestar off. Whitestar stumbled and fell over and started coughing. "Whitestar are you alright?" asked Dawnpaw franticly. "Go get Rabbitfoot!" he rasped. "Stay here." Dawnpaw ordered. Blaze nodded. She raced through the trees in front of her. "Rabbitfoot!" she yowled. "Here." Came a voice from ahead. "Something is wrong with Whitestar!" Dawnpaw cried. "Oh Starclan!" Rabbitfoot raced through the undergrowth past Dawnpaw. She followed him a with a worried expression on her face. She pushed her way through some bushes and came face to face with Blaze. "Move." she growled, and Blaze stepped to the side to let her pass. Rabbitfoot stood over Whitestar and was looking down at him. The medicine cat turned to Dawnpaw slowly. "He has Greencough."


	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter 4

Shadowpelt slowly opened her eyes. A faint rustling sound had woken her. "Who's there?" She called softly. "It's me, Cinderstripe." A light voice replied. "Cinderstripe? What is it?" Shadowpelt asked, she had a feeling it was more bad news. "Larkwing and her kits have vanished." Cinderstripe reported. "How many have disappeared in the last two dawn's?" Shadowpelt asked wearily. "We've lost ten cats." Cinderstripe said, there was a hint of sadness in her voice, and Shadowpelt remembered that her mate had vanished. "It must have been the Twoleg's." Shadowpelt said. "So many cats couldn't have disappeared unless they did it." Cinderstripe looked down at her paws. "And we will get them back, tonight." Cinderstripe was suddenly interested. "Really? Oh, thank you Shadowpelt!" She quickly turned around and left to tell the rest of the clan. After she had left Shadowpelt sat up and started to think. _The only thing we can do is all attack at the same time, but, how many will die? _She shook her head to clear it. _It doesn't matter. We all would rather die fighting then starve._ Shadowpelt stood up and headed for the clearing where the clan was slowly arousing. "Shadowpelt! Is what Cinderstripe tells us true?" Asked an elder somewhere in the middle of the cats. "Yes." Shadowpelt replied. "What!?" The elder exclaimed. "You actually are going to attack the twolegs? What kind of Mouse-Brained idiot would do that?" The elder cried. "Your deputy!" Snapped Shadowpelt. "And last I checked the clan follows the leader, since Whitestar is gone, that makes me in charge." The elder dipped her head and laid down, but she muttered something to the cat next to her. If Shadowpelt had noticed she ignored it. "We leave tonight!" She called, her voice rang out to all the cats gathered near hear. Fear scent hung in the air. They all knew they probably wouldn't survive the night, but what did it matter?

...

Shadowpelt awoke to a cat shaking her. "Shadowpelt." The cat meowed urgently. "It's time we be heading off." Shadowpelt slowly stood up. "Right. I'll be right there." She muttered drowsily. The cat nodded and left. As soon as the cat had left Shadowpelt considered curling back up in her moss, sleep hadn't come easy, but she knew she couldn't. Reluctantly she walked out of her den. Outside cats where talking to each other about the upcoming battle. Shadowpelt yowled and all heads turned toward her. "We leave now, we are going to search all of Twoleg Place until we find our cats, don't attack unless I give the order." Shadowpelt meowed. "Elders, Queens, and Kits stay, everyone else, follow me." Shadowpelt started forward, toward the Twoleg Place, toward; most likely, death.

Slowly, and quietly the cats trudged forward. Eyes darting around, listing for the slightest sound that might signify danger, but nothing. The forest was quiet. "Up ahead on the right." Shadowpelt whispered. The cats nodded. They turned the corner and many scents hit their noses. The most strong though, was fear scent. Shadowpelt signaled with her tail for the others to follow her. She quietly slipped through the shadows next to a twoleg nest. She motioned for the other cats to keep quiet. Shadowpelt stood up on her hind legs and looked in the window. Inside the large nest sat all the missing cats, they where surrounded by some square shiny web. The cats were all crying out. Shadowpelt dropped back down and whispered to the other cats. "They're in there. We're going to have to find a way in." A loud noise interrupted Shadowpelt and she jumped. Turning around she noticed that the window was open. "Follow me." She leaped into the window and scanned the inside of the nest. "It's clear, let's go." She whispered. Shadowpelt leaped down into the strange nest and her comrades piled in behind her. The cats raced over to the web things and greeted the cats that had been missing. "Watch this!" Some cat called and yanked on some of the web stuff. The web opened up and the cat raced out. Instantly every cat clawed at the web to open it. Soon all the cats were free, but a fierce growling came from behind them. They whipped around found themselves face to face with a giant dog.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Greencough!" Gasped Dawnpaw. Blaze sat up. "What's that?" Asked Blaze. "A disease." Whispered Rabbitfoot hoarsely. Blaze jumped onto his feet. "Really!?" "Yes really!" Snapped Dawnpaw. "It usually ends with death." Rabbitfoot said slowly. Blaze's ears drooped. "But doesn't he have nine lives?" Asked Blaze. "No." Rabbitfoot said. "He's on his last life." Blaze looked worried for a second but then brightened up. "But you can fix him right?" Rabbitfoot glanced away nervously. "I don't know, maybe if you guys help me." Blaze and Dawnpaw nodded immediately. Rabbitfoot smiled. "Great. Dawnpaw I need you to find me some Catmint. Blaze, I need some moss soaked in water _now_." Dawnpaw and Blaze scampered off. Rabbitfoot looked down at Whitestar. "Just hold on for a little while longer."

Blaze returned shortly, but Dawnpaw didn't. "Dawnpaw handed the soaked moss over to Rabbitfoot. "This will have to work for right now." He muttered. Holding the moss above Whitestar's mouth Rabbitfoot squeezed out some of the water. As soon as he got as much as he could out of it Rabbitfoot laid the moss down on Whitestar's forehead. "Rabbitfoot, he's not breathing!" Yowled Blaze. Startled, Rabbitfoot laid down next to Whitestar. "Wake me up when Dawnpaw returns." He instructed and quickly fell to sleep.

_"Hello Rabbitfoot."_ A large ginger colored tom meowed to Rabbitfoot. _"Are you here to bring back Whitestar?"_ Rabbitfoot nodded solemnly. _"Why did you let him get so sick?" _The cat asked. Rabbitfoot's ears drooped. "I'm sorry I've failed you my old mentor." The cat flicked it's ears but said nothing. "Please, can I bring him back, could I just have a second chance?" Rabbitfoot begged. The cat slowly nodded. _"Yes. But don't screw it up this time Rabbitfoot!" _The cat faded and Whitestar and Rabbitfoot woke up. "Whitestar, you're alright!" Rabbitfoot cried. "Yes." Whitestar agreed. "All thanks to you. It took a lot of courage to face that cat, and it saved my life." Just then Dawnpaw raced in holding Catmint. "I'm back Rabbitfoot!" She called. Rabbitfoot stood up. "No. Whitestar's better now." Dawnpaw sat down. "Wow, you're really good at being medicine cat Rabbitfoot." "Not really." Rabbitfoot muttered to himself. "We should get going again." Whitestar announced. Blaze let out an exasperated sigh. Whitestar glared at him. "We've had more than enough rest, and everyone is expecting us back at home." Blaze stood up and yawned. "Fine, you don't have to get so angry." "Kids these days, so disrespectful." Whitestar muttered. If Blaze had heard, he had chosen to ignore it. Whitestar stepped in front of Blaze and started to lead the way. The others followed shortly from behind.

After walking for hours Dawnpaw fell over. "I can't go any further." She moaned. Rabbitfoot picked her up in his mouth. "We'll find shelter on the other side of this hill Rabbitfoot promised. Dragging Dawnpaw, Rabbitfoot hurried over the hill. He turned and looked at Whitestar who had fallen behind slightly. His mouth was wide open. "What is it?" Whitestar asked. He walked in front of Rabbitfoot and turned back excitedly. "We're here." He announced.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dog!" A cat yowled. Several muscular cats threw themselves onto the dog, but it shook them off with ease. "Everyone get out!" Screamed Shadowpelt. Cats ran for the window in blind panic. Shadowpelt charged the dog to distract it so the others could get out. The dog hurled it's self at her. She quickly dodged to the left. The dog hit the ground and was stunned momentarily. Shadowpelt took advantage of it and jumped on to the dogs back. The dog wrestled underneath the smaller cats grip. It howled and finally manged to throw Shadowpelt off of his back. She hit the ground with a hard loud thud. She didn't move. The dog slowly walked up to her and examined her. As soon as the dog let it's guard down Shadowpelt leaped. She landed down hard on the dog's back and dug her claws into it. The dog desperately tried to shake her off but she held on tight. She reached with one paw for the dog's throat and during that quick moment the dog took advantage of it's opportunity and rolled over on it's back. Shadowpelt gasped for breath and let go of the dog. That was when the dog seized her by the neck. The last thing Shadowpelt saw was the dog throwing her at the wall. _Goodbye Whitestar._ She thought, and then everything went black.

_Hello Shadowpelt, I'm sorry to say that you have died. _Shadowpelt looked up at the dazzling white cat. "Yes mother. I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough." The white cat touched her muzzle to Shadowpelt. _"It's alright. Clan life still goes on. And now I have you up here to keep me company!" _Shadowpelt looked away. She couldn't believe that she had died. "What about Whitestar?" She asked softly. _"He's doing fine." _Her mother purred. _"You can visit him right now if you want."_ The white cat suggested. "I can? Oh I would love that mom!" Shadowpelt exclaimed. Her mom pointed with her paw to a shape in the distance. _"That's him. You can go to him if you want."_ Right after she had said it Shadowpelt was off. She bounded over to the shape. "Is it really you Whitestar?" The shape looked up at her. "Shadowpelt?! What happened? Are you dead?" Whitestar asked. "Yes." Shadowpelt said. "A dog happened. I'm just glad that I can see you again." She murmured. "Me too." Whitestar stood up and touched his nose to Shadowpelt's. "I love you." He whispered. "And I love you." She whispered back. "But right now I need you to be strong and get back home as soon as possible." Whitestar nodded. "Goodbye Whitestar..." Shadowpelt turned around and left Whitestar by himself. She returned to where her mother was and looked for her clan. She found them huddled together back at the camp. She walked over and showed herself to her old mentor, Eagleclaw. "Eagleclaw, it's me Shadowpelt." Eagleclaw looked up at her. "Shadowpelt? You're dead aren't you?" He asked. "Yes." Shadowpelt meowed sadly. "But I need you to do something. I need you to run the clan until Whitestar gets back. "Wha? Me? But Shadowpelt I have no idea how to run a clan!" Shadowpelt smiled. "I know you don't, but you are the wisest in the clan. I respect you to make wise decisions and keep everyone safe. Strength doesn't make a leader. Heart, is what makes a leader. Remember that Eagleclaw." Shadowpelt turned around and left before Eagleclaw could argue. _"Wise choice." _Shadowpelt's mother commented. "Yes. I only hope the clan follow him." Shadowpelt meowed in a worried voice. _"They will, look."_ The white she-cat pointed at the image. Shadowpelt saw cats listening to Eagleclaw's story. Some mewed meows of approval. Others meowed in protest. Most didn't care.

_"We'll be with him." _The white she-cat assured Shadowpelt. _"Your clan isn't exactly a group of kits that need to be fed every five minutes." _Shadowpelt smiled. "I know, but I still worry." The white she-cat nuzzled Shadowpelt softly. _"I know, every day I was here I worried about you." _Shadowpelt nuzzled her mother back. "I know, I always wondered where you where. If you really were in Starclan or somewhere else." Shadowpelt's mother smiled sweetly. _"We're together and that's all that matters now."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Whitestar looked out at the clan territory. It was so large. "Should we rest Whitestar? It's been a long day of traveling." Rabbitfoot meowed from behind the white tom. Whitestar shook his head. "We can't I was just informed that we have taken too long... Shadowpelt died while we were gone." Rabbitfoot sat down. "I'm sorry to hear that, but at least she's in a better place now." Whitestar looked down at his paws. "Yes, I just hope she isn't lonely without me." Whitestar's eyes were clouded with grief. "I'm sure she'll be alright." Rabbitfoot assured. Whitestar cleared his head and stood straight. "Yes, I'm sure she is, and I'm sure she is watching us right now. Let's go get Dawnpaw and Blaze, we're going." Whitestar walked over to the cave where Dawnpaw and Blaze were. "We're going now!" He called

Dawnpaw and Blaze slowly emerged from the cave. "All right we're coming." The two cats quickly caught up with Rabbitfoot. "So, we're heading down to the lake shore to meet with the original clans right?" Asked Dawnpaw. Rabbitfoot nodded. "Which way are we going to go?" She asked. Rabbitfoot shrugged. "That's up to Whitestar." We'll head out of the the marsh and into that open moorland." The other three cats nodded in agreement. "Let's go!"

Dawnpaw carefully placed her paw down on the marsh, she quickly retreated it. "Only cats with webbed feet could live around here!" She exclaimed. "It's like walking on mud!" Blaze let out a _meow _of laughter. "It's not so bad. Just run across, really quick!" Blaze took off across the marsh and easily made it too the other side. Dawnpaw backed up and took off to attempt what Blaze had just done. She laughed to herself slightly, _this is easy._ But she didn't look down and see the rock sticking out of the marsh. Dawnpaw ran right into the rock and fell flat on her face.

Dawnpaw slowly stood up and examined her drenched and muddy fur. Over on the other side of the marsh Blaze was laughing and rolling around on the ground. "I'm going to kill you." Dawnpaw growled jokingly. She broke into a sprint and soon was standing over Blaze. "You're dead." She yowled. She jumped on top of him and the two cats started to scuffle playfully.

"If you two are done messing around maybe we can continue." Called Whitestar. Dawnpaw got off Blaze immediately, embarrassed by her actions. Blaze stood up and also looked embarrassed. Whitestar motioned with his tail for the two to come catch up with him. When everyone was finally together Whitestar said. "Let's go, and this time, no messing around." Dawnpaw and Blaze nodded. Whitestar took the lead.

When the cats finally made it to the moor they looked around at the open landscape. "Anyone there?" Blaze called. Whitestar immediately clamped his tail over the younger cat's mouth. "Are you _trying_ to give us away!?" He hissed. Blaze looked away. Whitestar rolled his eyes and continued. "Um, Whitestar." Dawnpaw whispered. "There's cats up ahead." She pointed with her tail to the approaching cats. Whitestar stopped. "That must be them!" He said excitedly. When the cats were close enough to make out it was obvious that they weren't friendly. "What do you want?" One of them snarled. "We come in peace. We wish to speak with your leader." The cat laughed. "We don't just allow any random cat's to see our leader. Now leave, before we shred you!" Whitestar was taken aback by the cat's hostility. "Please! Our clanmates back at our home are being killed." The other cat rolled it's eyes. "That's not Windclan's problem!" He growled. "Please we o-" Whitestar was interrupted when one of the Windclan cats leaped at him. Whitestar stepped to the side and avoided the attack. "Run!" Whitestar screeched and took off across the moor with Rabbitfoot, Blaze and Dawnpaw following closely. _Starclan help us!_ "After them!" A cry interrupted Whitestar's thoughts and he pushed himself to run even faster.

Finally the group of four came to woodland. They raced past a few trees and came to a stream. They crossed it and Rabbitfoot collapsed. "I'm sorry, I can't run any further." Whitestar looked desperately at the group of quickly approaching cats. He braced himself for an attack, but the cats stopped. "Stay out of our territory! Or you become fresh kill!" One growled, and the Windclan cats slowly turned around and retreated back into their territory. Whitestar sighed and collapsed. "Thank you Starclan." He sent a quick prayer of thanks to his warrior ancestors for protecting him. Right after he had said the words though a rustling sound came from behind, and a voice. "What do we have here. A group of rouges?" Whitestar turned around and found himself face to face with a gray colored tom. "Please." Whitestar begged. "We just would like to speak with your leader, nothing else." The cat nodded. "All right, I'll take you to Firestar." He turned around. "Follow me, oh and by the way, my name's Graystripe. Welcome to Thunderclan territory."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather underneath the High Cave for a clan meeting." Eagleclaw's call echoed across the clan camp. Slowly cats gathered underneath the High Cave. As soon as everyone had arrived Eagleclaw began. "As you all know, the twolegs have invaded our territory. Scaring away prey and taking cats." The cats in the clearing nodded. "Well" Continued Eagleclaw. "I have decided that we can no longer live here." Yowls of protest instantly broke out. "We can't leave! This is our home!" "Are you crazy? We'll die out there." "That's the most mouse-brained idea I've heard in a long time..." Eagleclaw's neck fur rose, showing that he was displeased. "Silence!" He growled. And the cats all quit talking. "You can stay here if you want. I'm taking the rest of you to Barley's farm." More than half the clan decided that they wanted to stay. "You'll day if you stay." Eagleclaw insisted. "Please. If you come with us to Barley's farm there will be more than enough food for everyone!" A few cats hesitantly agreed. Larkwing stepped forward from the side that wanted to stay. "We're the _true_ Snowclan cats! We don't turn tail and run away at the first sign of danger." Several of the cats on the leave side stepped forward, growling with claws unsheathed. "Stop!" Eagleclaw commanded in a booming voice. "We are not going to fight about this, if you wish to stay we respect your choice. As for the rest of us. We need to leave now." Eagleclaw leaped down from the High Cave and looked around at the scrambling cats everywhere. Looking for kits, a last meal or possibly some herbs.

When everyone had finally found everything that they needed. Eagleclaw set out. He quickly passed through the camp entrance and started looking around at the forest he would be leaving. _Is this what you want me to do Shadowpelt?_ He thought.

By nightfall the cats had reached Barley's farm. "Um, Barley." Called Eagleclaw. "Yeah?" Meowed a white and black tom who had stepped out of the barn. "Do you mind if we stay here for a while?" Barley stared at the cats. "For how long?" He asked wearily. "Um, two moons." Barley sighed. "I guess so. Just don't go scaring the housefolk." The cats quickly and quietly piled into the barn. Eagleclaw walked over to Barley. "Thank you. If you ever need anything..." "No, No, No!" Barley exclaimed. "If you want to pay me back after this just leave me alone." Eagleclaw agreed. He turned around and entered the barn were his clan mates were hunting. Some were showing new apprentices and older kits how to catch mice. Eagleclaw sighed. He wasn't hungry. Only tired. So he headed over to a pile of hay and tried the best he could to get comfortable. His breathing slowed down and he fell asleep.

Eagleclaw looked around. It looked like Fourtree's, except all the great oaks were standing. "Hello?" He called. _"You have done well Eagleclaw." _A voice murmured. "Shadowpelt?" He asked out loud. _"Yes, it's me. Shadowpelt. And I'm proud of you Eagleclaw."_ "Y-you are?" He stammered. _"Yes. Very. Just keep on doing what you're doing and the clan will be fine."_ Eagleclaw bowed his head. "All right. Oh and, thank you." The dream faded into light.

Eagleclaw slowly lifted his head and looked around. He was back in Barley's den again. He got and stretched. It was time for him to find some food. Eagleclaw prowled around the room looking for a mouse. He spotted one. Lying down, possibly asleep. Eagleclaw was about to pounce when a loud screech exploded from somewhere in the barn. The mouse jumped up and scampered off before Eagleclaw could do anything. "Foxdung!" He growled. Eagleclaw turned around and headed in the direction from where the screech had come from. He quickly found an apprentice who was being toward over by Ravenpaw. "So this is where it came from." Muttered Eagleclaw. He walked up next to Ravenpaw and asked. "What seems to be the problem?" Ravenpaw glared down at the young apprentice and growled. "This apprentice stepped on my tail. While I was trying to get some sleep!" The apprentice looked terrified. "I-It was just an accident." He meowed. "It won't happen again I p-promise." Eagleclaw looked over at Ravenpaw and was shocked too see that he was still mad. Eagleclaw opened his mouth to say something but Barley raced in. "Ravenpaw, may I speak to you privately?" He asked quickly. Ravenpaw nodded and followed Barley.

After he had spoken with Barley Ravenpaw returned and apologized for being mean. A call from Barley interrupted the conversation. Eagleclaw turned around. "Clan cats, Ravenpaw and I have discussed about you staying here and we both agree. We are sorry but you can no longer stay here." Yowls of protest exploded from every cat. When they quieted down Eagleclaw approached Barley. "I'm sorry Barely, but we can't leave." Barley's fur bristled. "Yes you can and will." Eagleclaw shook his head sadly and motioned for his warriors too step out. "We won't be leaving." Barley backed down slightly but Ravenpaw; with a battle cry, threw himself at the nearest warrior. The warrior looked like he was going to lose the fight, but several more piled up Ravenpaw, pinning him down. "Leave or we kill you, and we hope you leave, we don't _want _to kill you. But we will if necessary." Eagleclaw meowed. The cats got off of Ravenpaw and he backed away, hissing. "Lets go Ravenpaw." Barley meowed sadly. "What!? We can't leave. I rather die than let these crow food take over our territory." Ravenpaw growled. Barley leaned over and whispered something in Ravenpaw's ear. After a short while he nodded reluctantly. The two cats turned around and left. Everyone in the barn cheered, but Eagleclaw silenced them. "What we just did does not deserve celebration." Eagleclaw meowed. He got into his pile of hay to fall asleep. With his mind replaying what he had just done, over and over again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Whitestar looked around the Thunderclan camp. It was huge, and cats were everywhere. Always busy doing something. "Firestar's den is this way." Graystripe motioned with his tail. Whitestar nodded and followed him to the entrance of "Firestar. Someone's here to see you." Graystripe called. "Send him in." A voice commanded from inside the den. Graystripe turned to Whitestar. "You can go now." Whitestar cautiously walked into the den. Laying in a bed of moss was a cat with a flame colored pelt. "Firestar?" The cat raised it's head. "Who are you?" "I am Whitestar of Snowclan." Whitestar meowed. "And I have come here to discuss something very serious with you." A bewildered look had crossed Firestar's face. "Snowclan? I'm afraid I haven't heard of you, care to explain." Whitestar nodded. "Snowclan is a clan of rouges and loners that were dying as soon as those wretched twolegs. We all banned together, we had seen your clans before and we had seen your ways before. So we all made our camp in an area Windclan used to live in. We all fell asleep that night and a cat came to a cat we considered our leader. He told our leader who should lead the clan, who should be our medicine cat. After that our medicine cat learned all about clan life in his dreams and he taught us, and that's how we came to be." Firestar listened in silence.

Finally he spoke up. "Then why are you here?" He asked. "We believed that the Twolegs had left, but they attacked our camp. They took cat after cat and we barely had any cats left." Whitestar paused. "But we haven't spotted them in a while." Firestar stood up. "Why are you here?" He repeated. Whitestar sighed. "I'm here to ask you for cats who can come back with me to the forest." Firestar looked like he was considering it. "I must think about this, I will tell you later." Whitestar dipped his head and exited the den.

...

Rabbitfoot looked at the pile of herbs in the medicine cat den. "So orderly." He muttered to himself. Jayfeather looked up at Rabbitfoot. "This is where I work and live. If you have any questions feel free to ask." Rabbitfoot looked in wonder at the blind cat. How he managed to do anything at all was incredible. Jayfeather's fur bristled. "Yes I'm blind and I'm medicine cat. Do you have a problem with that?" Rabbitfoot was taken aback. "No, of course not." He replied. Jayfeather turned around and muttered something to himself. Rabbitfoot rolled his eyes. _Young cats._ Rabbitfoot turned his attention once again to the herb stock. "What's this?" He asked and pointed to a gross smelling herb. "Yarrow." Jayfeather meowed. "We use it in case a cat eats something he shouldn't" Rabbitfoot stared at it. "Could I bring some home with me?" He asked. "Sure." Jayfeather meowed. "We have plenty." Rabbitfoot nodded. "Thank you." "Yeah whatever." Jayfeather muttered. "I have to go now." He meowed in a louder voice. "May I ask where you are going?" Rabbitfoot asked. "I'm going to the Moonpool." Jayfeather replied. "Tonight is the half moon." Rabbitfoot nodded. _The Moonpool, I've heard of that. That's where they go to share dreams with their warrior ancestors! _"I feel out of place to ask this question, but may I join you? Along with my apprentice that is." Jayfeather shrugged. "Sure."

Dawnpaw looked down at the pool that reflected the stars of Silverpelt up above. "Incredible." She breathed. "Yes, it is." Rabbitfoot agreed. Jayfeather led the way down to the shining pool and laid down next to it. "Wait Jayfeather." Rabbitfoot meowed. "There's something I must do first. Dawnpaw, step forward."

Jayfeather felt the excitement coming from Dawnpaw, and there was something else he felt too... While Rabbitfoot spoke the words of the ancient ceremony Jayfeather tried to figure out what that other he had felt was. He could tell it was something that excited Dawnpaw. But made her feel guilty too. "She's hiding something." Jayfeather whispered to himself. He searched through her feelings once again. "From now on, you will be known as Dawnstreak. Excitement came off of Dawnstreak in waves.

Then it came to Jayfeather. _Dawnstreak is pregnant!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Eagleclaw looked around at all the cats hunting. _Did I do the right thing?_ He wondered. _Was it right to drive Barley and Ravenpaw away from their home? _A distant cry interrupted Eagleclaw's thoughts. He jumped up and raced to the entrance of the barn. "What's going on?" He demanded. "It's Barley and Ravenpaw." Some cat replied. "And they have a lot of strange cats with them." Alarmed, Eagleclaw stepped out of the barn. "What do you want!?" He called to Ravenpaw and Barley. "Our home back!" Ravenpaw growled. " This is our home now!" Eagleclaw called out sharply. "Leave or we'll kill you all!" Barley threatened. "You? Kill us? We're warriors, you're just _kittypets_." Sneered Eagleclaw. "We'll see about that." Yowled one of the strange cats that Ravenpaw and Barley had gathered. "Attack!" He screeched. And the group of cats charged the Snowclan warriors. "Let's show these kittypets what we're made of." Growled Eagleclaw as he pounced on top of Barley. Barley rolled over on top of Eagleclaw and quickly had the bigger warrior pinned down. "Who's the kittypet now?" Sneered Barley. Eagleclaw kicked at Barley's soft underbelly but Barley wouldn't release his grip. Barley raised his paw for the death strike but some cat bowled him over. Eagleclaw got up and with a battle cry, through himself into the midst of the fighting cats.

Shadowpelt watched the fighting cats with mixed feelings of shame, and horror. "This is my fault." She whispered. "Don't blame yourself. Eagleclaw was the one that did wrong." A voice replied. "He's the one that's mouse-brained enough to do such a thing!" The voice growled. "I know." Sighed Shadowpelt.

Ravenpaw lashed out at a Snowclan apprentice and the younger cat retreated with a hiss. "We're not winning Ravenpaw!" Barley called out. "I know!" Ravenpaw growled as he pounced on another cat.

"Stop!" Screeched a voice from some where in the middle of the fighting cats. Everyone stopped. Eagleclaw was pinning down Barley and the older cat couldn't escape. "Leave or he dies!" Threatened Eagleclaw. Instantly the band of Rouges and Loners backed away. The turned and fled, all except Ravenpaw. "They left, let him go Eagleclaw." Ravenpaw meowed, there was a hint of anxiety in his voice. "I won't be doing that Ravenpaw." Eagleclaw meowed, there was no emotion in his voice. Eagleclaw raised his paw and crashed it down on Barley's neck. "No!" Yowled Ravenpaw. He tried to reach Barley but the Snowclan cats pushed him away.

Blood poured out of Barley's neck. He gave one last shudder and died.

Surprisingly, Eagleclaw didn't feel anything, except victory. "Get rid of Ravenpaw." He ordered. Three Snowclan cats chased Ravenpaw away from the barn. "You'll regret this! I will avenge Barley!" Was the last thing Eagleclaw heard Ravenpaw say.

...

"Have you seen any of the enemy cats around?" Eagleclaw asked one of his warriors. "Yes sir, we found one slinking around near the Twoleg Nest." Eagleclaw sighed. "Did you take care of him?" He asked. "Yes." The warrior replied. "What did you do with the body?" Eagleclaw asked. "We buried it." The cat answered. "Good. You have done well." Eagleclaw meowed. He then turned around and tried to get some sleep.

_"What have you done!?" _Demanded Shadowpelt. "Only what you wanted me to do." Eagleclaw replied meekly. _"What I wanted you to do!? You have no such thing!" _Shadowpelt spat. "But Shadowpelt, the barn is ours now!" Eagleclaw meowed desperately. _"The barn belongs to Barley and Ravenpaw!"_ Hissed Shadowpelt. Eagleclaw puffed up a bit. "What do you know? You're _dead!"_ He meowed in an irritated tone. Shadowpelt opened her mouth to say something, but she simply faded into darkness.

"Eagleclaw! Eagleclaw, wake up!" Meowed a cat. Eagleclaw jolted awake. "What's the matter?" He asked, out of breath. "We are under attack!" The cat meowed. "It's Ravenpaw and the other Rouge's and Loner's." _"The Barn belongs to Barley and Ravenpaw!  
_Eagleclaw remembered what Shadowpelt had hissed at him. He shook his head. "Then what are we doing just standing around? Let's go shred those mouse-brained cats!"

Shadowpelt shook her head in disbelief. "I am so sorry Barley. I have no idea what went wrong with Eagleclaw." Barley looked down at the battled field, with eyes clouded with sadness. "His lust for power is killing cats, he has gone too far! We can only watch and hope that Ravenpaw can outwit this cat." Shadowpelt nodded. "I'm so sorry about him, it's my fault for choosing him to lead." Barley smiled weakly. "It's alright, things happen one way or another, no one cat can stop destiny. Eagleclaw only wants to do what is right for his clan, but he is going about things in the wrong way. His lust for power will be the thing in the end that ultimately destroys him." Barley concluded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dawnstreak walked up to where Rabbitfoot was silently sleeping. "Rabbitfoot, wake up." The medicine cat opened his eyes. "What is is Dawnstreak?" Dawnstreak cast a nervous glance towards Jayfeather. "We need to go to the forest where they can't hear us. Follow me." Dawnstreak stood up and exited the den.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Rabbitfoot asked. "I can talk to you about anything right?" Dawnstreak asked nervously. "Of course you can!" Rabbitfoot meowed. "Well..." Started Dawnstreak. "I'm pregnant!" She blurted out. Rabbitfoot jumped up. "What!?" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry." Dawnstreak whispered. "This is against the warrior code! Don't you know that?" Rabbitfoot asked. Dawnstreak nodded hesitantly. "Yes." Anger filled Rabbitfoot. "Then why did you do it!?" He hissed. Dawnstreak backed away at Rabbitfoot's sudden anger. "Because, I love him." She meowed. "Who is this tom your talking about?" Rabbitfoot meowed. Dawnstreak looked down at her paws. "It's-"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the High Ledge for a clan meeting." Firestar's yowl rang out across the camp. Cats slowly began to appear beneath Firestar. "I have made my decision about sending cats back to the old forest." He called. "Thunderclan will send any willing warriors." Chatting instantly broke out among the cats. Finally Lionblaze stepped up. "I will go." He announced. Thornclaw stepped up as well. "So will I."

"Why him!?" Exclaimed Rabbitfoot. "What's so great about him?" Dawnstreak's eyes blazed with anger. "He's a great cat, and he cares about me." Rabbitfoot let out an exasperated sigh. "Why me Starclan?" He muttered. "I knew you would be like this, you don't care about me, just your stupid herbs!" Dawnstreak raced off into the trees. "Dawnstreak wait!" Rabbitfoot called and chased after her.

A small group of cats had gathered. "We need to leave now." Whitestar meowed. "Let's go get Rabbitfoot." With Whitestar in the lead the cats filed out of the camp.

Whitestar followed the scent right to where Rabbitfoot was standing. "Rabbitfoot we need to-" "Dawnstreak's gone." Rabbitfoot interrupted. "What!?" Exclaimed Whitestar. "Where'd she go?" Rabbitfoot shook his head sadly. "She took off towards Riverclan territory."

Whitestar started to pace. "We have to go after her." He finally decided. Thornclaw shook his head in disbelief. "Go after her? Into Riverclan territory? That's crazy, they'll rip us to shreds." Whitestar turned and faced Thornclaw. "We have to!"

Lionblaze stood next to Whitestar. "I agree with Whitestar." He meowed. Thornclaw said nothing and backed down.

"This way!" Whitestar announced and pointed with his tail in the direction of the Riverclan territory. The cats started forward.

Blaze stepped up next to Rabbitfoot. Rabbitfoot turned towards him hostilely. "Get away from me Rouge!" He spat. Blaze backed off with his fur standing up.

...

"I scent Dawnstreak!" Rabbitfoot announced. Relief flooded over Whitestar. "Great!"

"Riverclan patrol." Some cat muttered, and a battle cry coming from up ahead proved it. "Come on!" Whitestar exclaimed urgently and he sprinted through the bushes and come to a stop.

Dawnstreak was surrounded by hostile Riverclan warriors. "We mean no harm." Squirrelflight meowed. A Riverclan cat spat at her. "I bet you're here to steal our prey!" Whitestar stepped up. "We are only here to bring a warrior back. She accidentally strayed over the border." The Riverclan cat obviously didn't believe Whitestar. "Spies he spat and leaped at Dawnstreak.

Dawnstreak's eyes grew as wide as the moon as she saw the much larger tom leaping at her. "No!" Whitestar yowled and bowled him over before he could touch Dawnstreak.

An all out battle had broken out and Dawnstreak looked around too see if she could spot Blaze. _There he is! But he can't possibly take those too larger toms on alone!_ She felt her heart stop. Dawnstreak let out a fierce yowl and jumped to Blaze's aid. The two toms were soon scampering off back to their camps, whining like little kits.

Blaze turned to Dawnstreak. "I'm so glad you're alright." Dawnstreak felt like she could die of embarrassment. "Of course I'm alright, stupid furball." She meowed affectionately. Dawnstreak touched her nose to his shoulder. Blaze smiled and turned his attention back to the battle, but it had already ended.

"That was easy." Cloudtail snorted. Whitestar nodded. "They'll be back, and with more warriors next time. Let's get out of here while we still can." Whitestar turned around and started leading the way to the mountains, to home.


	12. Chapter 12

Warriors Darkness Chapter 12

"Give up Ravenpaw!" Eagleclaw snarled. "You're all alone now, you're kittypet friends have all died." Ravenpaw stood his ground. "I'm going to avenge Barley." He growled through bared teeth. "Then I'll kill you as well!" Eagleclaw decided. "Kill him!" He ordered.

Two largely built warriors advanced on Ravenpaw. He pounced on one but the other managed to knock him off. Together they pinned him down. "I'll finish him." Eagleclaw meowed and walked up next to Ravenpaw. "I'm really going to enjoy doing this." He meowed. "At least I'll go to Starclan. You'll be living in the Land Of No Stars with Tigerstar!" Ravenpaw spat.

Eagleclaw rolled his eyes and raised his paw for the death strike. "Good bye Ravenpaw!" He whispered. "Eagleclaw!" A nearby call interrupted him. He looked up at the hills and saw a group of cats approaching. "Whitestar." He breathed.

As Dawnstreak descended down the hill she looked down at Eagleclaw pinning down Ravenpaw, she looked at her old friend puzzled. "What are you doing Eagleclaw?" She asked.

"Just finishing off this rotten piece of crow-food. He's been trying to steal our new home." Eagleclaw meowed. "You've left the old camp? Where're you staying." Whitestar inquired. Eagleclaw jerked his head in the direction of the barn. "There." Dawnstreak tipped her head to one side. "But I thought Barley and Ravenpaw are staying there." Eagleclaw shook his head. "Not anymore, it belongs to Snowclan now!" He proclaimed.

Whitestar was shocked. "You mean, you stole this territory from them?" Eagleclaw nodded awkwardly. "Well yes, I mean we have to survive somehow, and the barn is full of delicious prey!" Whitestar shook his head. "But it belongs to Ravenpaw and Barley, we can't just take it for ourselves. Speaking of Barley, where is he?" Eagleclaw smiled. "Dead, he tried to stop us." Dawnstreak was shocked. "You mean, you killed him?" She chocked. Eagleclaw nodded, there was a crazed look in his eyes. "Let Ravenpaw go!" Whitestar ordered. "No!" Eagleclaw yowled desperately. "He's trying to stop us, take away our new home!" Dawnstreak leaned over to Whitestar. "He's gone crazy." She whispered.

"Eagleclaw, let him go." Whitestar ordered again. Eagleclaw looked down at Ravenpaw and then up at Whitestar. "Never!" He cried and struck down on Ravenpaw's neck. Blaze raced forward and tackled Eagleclaw and slit open his neck. "Traitor!" He hissed. Rabbitfoot rushed over to Ravenpaw and looked up sadly. "It's too late..." All the cats bowed their heads. Whitestar looked out across the group of assembled cats. "Since Barley and Ravenpaw are no longer alive, we will live in the barn, in honor of them. Those two brave cats who died trying to save their home."

...

Blaze rushed through the group of cats. "Rabbitfoot, Rabbitfoot! Dawnstreak's giving birth." Rabbitfoot looked up from his herb stock, "I'm coming."

"Just breathe Dawnstreak, you're doing fine." Rabbitfoot insured. _She's losing too much blood, she's not going to make it._ He privately thought. "It's alright, you gave birth to two healthy toms." Dawnstreak nodded and turned to look at Blaze. "I'm in so much pain..." She murmured. "Promise me, promise me Blaze, that you'll take care of our kits." She meowed softly. "I will." He promised. "And you'll be there to take care of them with me." Blaze was obviously fearing for Dawnstreak's life. "I wish I could be." She purred. And gave one last breath, then she lay still. "Dawnstreak? Dawnstreak, please don't go!" Blaze begged. "Dawnstreak I love you!" Rabbitfoot bowed his head. "I'm sorry, I lost her.

"No!" Blaze's mournful cry carried out through the clearing. Whitestar stood next to him to comfort him. "It's alright." Then sudden realization hit him. _The prophecy!_ _'_Four will journey, three will come back' _The one to not make it was Dawnstreak! _Whitestar looked out at the rising sun. Dawnstreak may have passed away, but Snowclan lived on!

Whitestar turned to Blaze. "Blaze you are a very strong cat, who has suffered much, would you like to join Snowclan?" Blaze looked up at Whitestar. "I think Dawnstreak would like that." He meowed softly.

...

"Then from this day forth, you shall be know as Blazepelt!" Whitestar called out. "Blazepelt, Blazepelt, Blazepelt!" The cat's in the clearing chanted. Whitestar stepped outside of the barn and looked up at the sparkling stars, and he knew that he was seeing Dawnstreak's face. "You live on Dawnstreak, Shadowpelt, Barley and Ravenpaw. Snowclan lives on!"


End file.
